Dead or Alive
by LoyalAsAViking
Summary: Sky was kidnapped, tortured and trained by Maria for one purpose; to bring her Major back to her and that's what Sky planned on doing. That is until she meets a strange couple who know more about her future than she does. Once free she never plans on going back. What's the best way to escape the devil? Find the ones who've done it before and pray they tell you their secret. OOC/OC
1. Chapter 1

2008

Maria. Mistress Maria. Maria Marquez. Mistress Maria Marquez.

I repeat the devil's name silently every night. With every fiber of my being I believe that one day she will die at my feet, that I will see her body engulfed in flames and for the first time in five years I will be completely free of her.

Making my way out of the small shed I had been gifted I was instantly presented by the smell of blood and death. It amazed me how well she could hide hundreds of vampires along the border of Texas without being stumbled upon. There was gossip that Maria had a shield in her army, someone that was dedicated to keeping us in and everyone else out. Of course in my five years I have seen every vampire that has been created in the camp and to my knowledge none of them had a shield. Someone with that level of power, with that kind of range would surely bring the bastards in Italy on us. No, Maria was to smart for that. It was fear that kept us all here, and fear that kept everyone else out.

There was a new batch of humans that were brought in last night as I slept, it was my "job" to weed out the weak and send them to the feeding pit. The stronger ones were sent to Bruce to be turned and trained. The gifted were sent to Maria, she would change them herself. After hundreds of years she has perfected the Makers Mark. Bruce has mentioned it a couple times, even showed me his. Maria would always have some control over him, to be able to command him if he was in range. Bruce and I were punished after that.

The humans began to beg me to save them as I entered the barn, grasping at my arms and legs.

"You have to help us. Those people... they're monsters."

"I have children."

"Who will feed my babies."

"I have a family."

When I was first brought here, their pleading would haunt my dreams. Now its only background noise, a harsh buzzing in the back of my head. I was grateful to never have been kept in the barn, Maria's insistence on me staying human was the only kindness she ever gifted me.

The begging quieted down once they began to realize that I wasn't here to help them, just look over their bodies and test a couple reflexes. It was all done completely unattached, clinical even.

"Nathan." The vampire in question was in front of me in seconds, waiting patiently as I finished up with the last of the filthy beasts. "Those five in the corner need to go to Bruce, the rest can be sent to feeding."

I turned away as he picked the pregnant woman up from the floor and sunk his teeth into her belly. No matter how long I'm here, there are some things I refuse to see.

It was only noon when I was finished with the last of the holding barns and was allowed to return to my room.

2015

Today was my twenty second birthday and as per usual since I turned eighteen I was given two escorts and was allowed to leave the camp for a whole day. I knew these trips were tests, a way for Maria to see how loyal I was. This year I simply wanted to see Texas and watch the normal humans as the lived their life; completely unaware of the monsters that lurked around them.

Like the couple leaning against the ice cream shop across the street. The woman blissfully playing with a couple children. It was the man that caught my attention, or more of, the other way around. We sat there for some time, staring at each other until he gave a small smile and a tilt of his head. Bending down to whisper to the woman kneeling on the ground, he gave me one more look and they made their way into the ice cream shop.

"Anthony, I want ice cream." Anthony and David had gone with me long enough that they became comfortable in their position, so much so when it came to my human needs they let me wander by myself.

"You're every bit as beautiful as I imagined you would be." The male said as he handed me a smoothie. "Smart too; I didn't think you would understand what I was trying to tell you. Unless of course you're a mind reader; god I hope you're not."

"No. I cant read your mind, you were just being painfully obvious."The man talked to me as if we had been friends for years instead of complete strangers.

"I know, I was just messing with you. Your gift is kinda like Alecs right?"

"Peter!" The blonde woman beside him hissed. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer any of his stupid ass questions."

"What do you want with me?" They were making me weary. Was this another test of Marias?

"To meet you is all. I... felt that you would be here one day. We've been coming to this very spot every year now for three years."

"What he means is, he's psychic and we're here to help you get away." Her smile was bright and kind and for a moment I almost relaxed and let them sweep me off my feet.

"She's not coming with us baby. She doesn't trust us." The man stood from the table and held out his hand. "The next year is going to be hell for you I'm afraid. When that bitch sends you out on your little  
>"mission" head to North East Washington."<p>

Standing from the table I locked eyes with them both, committing their faces to memory. Committing the strange feeling of safety they gave off.

This had to be another test.

"When you get back, Maria is going to start training you harder than ever. In another month you should have enough venom to create a Childe. Read over this and burn it before you leave" The woman came around the table, note in hand. "I can't wait for us to be family Sky."

That was the last thing they said before disappearing out of the front door.

_Sky_

_There are so many things I want to say to you. So many things I have planned for the both of us; for all of us and I want nothing more than to tell you everything but I can't. Peter says everything he feels is set in stone but I cant risk Alice seeing any of this. _

_Alice. Can I tell you about her without her seeing you? Is she looking for you? When you meet her, do not trust her. She is manipulative and vindictive. _

_I cannot wait for you to find the happiness you deserve. _

_I've been watching you since Maria brought you to her camp, I haven't told Peter though. He would go crazy if he knew I was so close to the camp but I couldn't sit by and do nothing. The moment I saw that your soul strings connected with my own I had to help you in any way I could. _

_Everytime you've found the little flowers on the outskirts of the camp I was there. It was all I could give to you. _

_I will love you always, _  
><em>Charlotte Whitlock<em>

_P.S. The Makers Mark is always on the left side; your instincts will tell you to put it on the right (like Maria) but the left is the X and you know what they say about the X._

Committing the letter to memory I took the single match conveniently placed on the table and watched as the letter burned to ashes. Walking out of the shop I ignored the angry yells from the employee and made my way to my handlers and back to the hell I called home.

2016

I was dead inside, nearly broken. Everyday was harder and harder to take, the pain getting stronger with each move. I stayed alive for him, my prodigy, my rock. I took away his life and he saved mine. I took Charlotte's word for it, I found became a maker. I didn't think I was going to be able to, my heart still beating and all but when I saw him I knew.

He was going to be important, yet every time I looked at him I got the most overwhelming feeling of sadness; like at any moment he was going to disappear.

"Sky, _she _wants you." Lucas, my prodigy, said. The past year had made me more vampire than human, Maria has stepped up her training to twice a day, every day. Her venom running through my veins longer before she sucked the venom out.

The trip across the camp lasted longer than she would have wanted, but I was to numb to care. Taking my sweet human time.

"I have half the mind to punish you." She said, back towards me. "Do you know why I took you Sky? Why I made you what you are today?" Maria asked as I walked over to her vanity.

"To bring back your Major, Mistress. So that he can pay for his wrongs." I reply like every time. My eyes downcast, voice even.

"Yes, and I think I've waited long enough." Her hand wraps around my wrist bringing my hand towards her cheek. Her red eyes boring my maroon ones, that twisted smile painted on her lips. "I think it's time you retrieve my Major."

**This is the new chapter to an all new story. I've gotten my muse back and this is the direction she is taking me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sky **

I waited 2 minutes 12 seconds and in that time Maria had already hand picked my two vampire escorts, given them a quick run through of the mission, fed them and given them a rag with my blood on it.

"Wouldn't want them forgetting about you now would we?" She smirked, ordering them to keep it on them at all times. I wouldn't put it past her to hide other little reminders of my presence on their person.

The Devil always had a plan.

Maria had given us little instructions on how to find her precious Major, only saying that her informant had told her he was in the north, far to the west and weak. From the stories I had heard of the fearsome warrior, I doubted the man could ever be weak.

Then again I had been wrong before.

I wasn't expecting a touching goodbye from my captor, knowing her she might just torment me one last time before we took off. Instead she led me off to the side and handed me a small cardboard box.

"This is all I have of my soldier. It might just help you find him." Maria said, he nails dipping into the flesh of my wrist.

"Ill being him back for you."

"If you run away girl, I will find you, I will turn you and I will torture you until I die." Maria flitted away after her little goodbye leaving me alone.

It was relatively quiet when we left the camp, nothing out of the ordinary. Of course the screams of the humans being turned echoed across the flat land, then there was the cries of the humans Maria deemed unworthy of her venom and were used as food. Those sounds were always present and after all these years I had become use to them. I thought maybe leaving after all these years I might be a little sad to see it go, or even a little happy to be leaving. Instead it was like I was leaving one hell and going into the next. I was still being held captive, I was still under Marias thumb and there was no guarantee that I wouldn't be die while on this hunt.

"Where do you want to start?" Marco, the rougher of my escorts asked as he sped down the highway.

"North East Washington. Start high and make our way down." The back seat of the car we had stolen was nicer than anything I had seen in a long time. Despite the hard cracked leather and the ever present smell of piss. It was the most comfortable thing in the world to me.

"Wake me up before we leave Texas." I ordered, ignoring the red glare I received and closed my eyes, Lucas's shoulder as my pillow. No matter what they thought, I was in charge. I was the one she chose to bring him back and I was leading this hunt. I don't know if their problem was the fact that I was a woman or that I was human. All I knew was that they would be getting over it, soon.

Or I would fucking kill them.

My body instinctively woke as the car started to slow down, I was alert. I had trained myself over the years to control my heartbeat, to always keep it steady. Marco and Vince would still think I was asleep and I would learn what they were up too.

Surprisingly enough, we had been stopped by the police, a wreck having happened a couple miles ahead and the whole street was cut off. Forgoing my little nap, I had them pull over at the next exit. Box in hand I made my way into the gas station bathroom.

I don't know what I expected to be inside, Maria said it would help find him. Was it part of his person? A finger maybe? Knowing the Devil it very well might be. When I opened the box I wasn't expecting the smell that came out.

Spice and leather.

It was faint but strong enough to have my eyes roll into the back of my head and my mouth to water. My head fell back against the stall, having lost all control over the muscles in my neck. My chest tightened and for a second I thought I was having a heart attack. My skin felt like it was vibrating, what was this? The intoxicating scent filled the whole room almost smothering me. All I could do was breathe it in.

I didn't know how long it took till I was able to control myself enough to open my eyes but when I did all I could do was stare at the stall door. After a while I was able to look inside the box. It wasn't anything I was expecting, an odd assortment of old objects.

The first was a silver pocket watch. Nothing special about it, cracked and rusted. With Whitlock carved onto the back. The second was a stained piece of gray cloth, hard and dried in the heavenly sent. I couldn't help myself as I brought it up to my nose. Then there was a tied off lock of blond hair. At the bottom of the box was an old black and white picture of a young man in uniform.

I had never seen this man before in my life but all the same my heart skipped a beat and then out of nowhere this sort of pulling started. Tugging me North.

I ran my fingers lightly over the fading picture, tracing the sharp features of his face. I don't know why I started smiling, why looking at this picture warmed me.

Putting the watch in my pocket along with the cloth, after one more sniff, and the hair, I placed the picture inside the jacket pocket near my heart threw the box away.

"You okay Sky?" Lucas asked, coming to my side. His hand resting on the back of my neck, kneading the tight skin.

"Im fine, I just want to get this over with." Signaling for the other two, I walked around the side of the building. "It'll be faster if we run. I want to be there by the end of the night." Not waiting for their responses I took off.

Unknowingly following the tugging in my chest.

**  
>Jasper<strong>

Something was happening.

I didn't know what was going on or why I was so on edge but every time a car drove by the house or a twig snapped during my hunts I was ready to kill. I had almost ripped poor Esme's arm off this morning.

The thing was, I couldn't bring myself to care. My whole body was going on pure instinct. Everything was a threat and needed to be taken care of. It had been a long time since I've felt like this. Then there was this pull in my chest. It came out of nowhere while Emmett and I were hunting, almost knocking me to my knees, pulling me south.

The mating pull.

I knew what it was, having heard about it several times but never fully understood what it meant. Feeling it for the first time was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my whole life. I was excited and nervous all at the same time. It was painful but made me feel a bit more whole.

What would she look like? How would she talk? What does she eat?

I had been alive for far too long to not want my mate, to have what every mated vampire has.

A partner. Then there was Alice. I had always known she wasn't my mate, even tried to explain to her a couple times that she wasn't my forever but she never listened. Some part of me always felt like I owed her. She found me and showed me this new way of life. Now that my mate was showing herself, I couldn't care less of the "debt" I use to want to repay.

My mate was coming from the south, that much I knew. Did she feel the pull too? Is that why she was heading North? Is she coming to me? I had so many questions I wanted to ask her.

**let her come to you -Peter**

I hadnt heard from his nosy ass in almost 5 years but even though I wanted to rip off his arm for ignoring all my calls and text, I would never bet against him. It still didn't settle well with me though, I wanted my mate as soon as I could get her.

**we are three minutes out. meet us at the field. - Peter**

**i wouldn't touch that short ass bitch of a wife you got. if your girl smells her on you when she sees ya, she'll kill her. -Peter**

**How long do I have to wait Peter? Doesn't that fat head of yours ever tell you anything useful? -MJW**

**fuck you. -Peter**

**Bitch. -MJW**

**tonight. around 11. -Peter**

**Thank you Captain. -MJW**

**don't thank me yet. -Peter**

**What do you mean? -MJW**

I waited there looking at my phone for nearly an hour and no reply came. I seriously hated when he did that shit. If something was wrong I needed to know, this was my mate we were talking about. Putting the phone back in my pocket I took off towards the field, the family not to far behind me. Edward had a way of spilling secrets, and it was no secret that everyone hated Peter and his mate. There were things I needed to get done before she got here and I didn't have that much time. If she was going to be coming to me then I needed to have a place ready. I had a feeling that the room I shared with Alice wouldn't be the best place.

Then there was my marriage. That was something I couldn't hide from her but I couldn't very well go about introducing everyone and say, "… and this is Alice, my wife. Alice this is my mate. Lets all be friends."

What if she brought a "friend"?

I would fucking kill him, there wouldn't be a doubt in my mind.

The tugging in my chest had lessened significantly by the time we reached the field, Peter and Charlotte smiling wide arms outstretched.

"Shes beautiful Major." Charlotte gushed, arms wrapping around me in a bone crushing hug. "..and strong. She's a force to be feared."

"You've met her?"

"About a year ago today. So much has changed since then though." Peter's hand laid heavy on my back before pulling me in for a quick hug. "We're gonna need the real you tonight man. Not this...pansy you've turned into." His emotions rang true, concerned and pure joy.

"As nice as all this is. What do we owe the pleasure?" Carlisle asked, his disdain hid under a thin layer of diplomacy.

"We're here for our coven; why are you here?" Charlotte hissed back, eyes black.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding. Edward has informed us that Jasper believes his mate is on her way here. We can all see that Alice is his mate, and that this must be some leftover influence from his time down south." Charlotte laughed at his explanation.

"All of you are blind." She said, pitty ringing through her voice. Wrapping an arm through my own, she laid her head on my shoulder. "I am so happy for you." With a quick kiss to my cheek she smiled.

"They should be here in the next ten minutes. Is everyone ready?" Peter asked, reluctantly moving over towards the family.

"They're here to hurt us. I can see it." Alice's panic was clear in her voice. "They're going to kill us all."

There was an uproar of voices, everyone objecting to something; losing track of time. I was so caught up in the emotions that I hadn't noticed the lessening in the pull until it was no longer there.

"Is now a bad time?" A voice broke out from the darkness, smooth as honey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sky  
><strong>

We watched them argue, a mass of rejects. Vampires that smelled more of perfume than blood, and for a moment I didn't know what to think. We, they, were suppose to be feared, the top of the food chain; yet here these people were looking more human than what should be possible.

I almost felt bad for what was about to happen. Maria had told me she was sending Lucas and myself with only two escorts but a couple miles back I got wind of new scents. Nine to be exact; they were hiding well, keeping far enough away that we couldn't hear them but they were young and it seemed that none of them knew how to keep down wind.

Marco, as soon as we had entered the small clearing had a firm hand on my waist, his powers sliding over my skin like oil. I could feel his influence trapping me, attempting to bend me to his will. With a swift nod to Ted; my second escort, we began walking towards the coven.

We had decided Lucas would play the leader, whose power was simple yet complex. With a voice thick like honey, drowning you until you only hear him. It was strong in the sense that unless you knew, or could tell what was happening, you would trust him completely. Tell him your secrets and give up you children.

"Is now a bad time?" Lucas asked; hands in the air. A smile stretched across his face. "I only need directions, if you would be so kind...I'm sorry I dont seem to know your names." The coven reacted instantly to his voice, their bodies relaxing, small smiles pressing to the edges of their mouths.

"Im so sorry. My name is Carlisle and this is my mate Esme..." He continued through the coven; using words as my son and daughter. Making them seem more like a family than a group of killers. As he went through; I memorised each face and looked for their weaknesses committing them all to memory. "...my son Jasper and his..friends Peter and Charlotte."

My head snapped to the last two names; trying in vain to see through Lucas and Ted but Marcus's hold on me, hand and gift, tightened.

"How nice, do any of you have any gifts?" I could feel Lucas's influence spreading like a vibration in the air and the scent of home and I couldn't help but wonder briefly if everyone smelled something different.

"My son Edward here…."

"Stop! They arent here to be friendly." Edward said, his face no longer holding the dazed look it once had. "Thats his gift, he's making us trust him."

"What can I say, never hurts to have a little trust, can it.?" Lucas said with a nervous chuckle.

"Trust has to be earned, not taken." Carlisle said taking a step forward. "Now, why are you really here."

"We… we came to ask if.." Lucas, my childe, wasn't built for confrontation. Having only just been born into this life not so long ago, and having myself to protect him from Maria; he wasn't a fighter.

"Forgive us. I'ts always best to try and have some sort of even ground when meeting a large coven like yourselves or should I say family." My body fought against Marcus's gift and his hand. "Lucas, childe, you did well." Reluctantly Marcus removed his hand, his power still running across my skin, squeezing and burning me until I did as he wanted, only allowing me to step beside Lucas.

"We seem to have you at a slight disadvantage. My name is Sky, this is my childe Lucas. To my left is Marcus and to my right is Ted. We honestly do come in peace."

As my eyes drifted to the last vampires I saw him. The Major, and in that moment, that split second my world shifted. My soul wanted him; needed him. Something deep down inside of me, something I always _knew_ was there but never noticed came to life and reached out to him. It cried and thrashed and wept for me to go to him to be in his arms. Then there was the part of me who knew who he was, what Maria had done to him; that part of me filled with a rage I had never known; a fire spreading through every fiber in my being and was going to rip her apart.

I always knew I would take that bitches head, but now I knew why.

I was caught up in everything; that I never knew I was growling. A deep feral growl that I had never been able to accomplish but it was Lucas who brought me out of my haze. His voice washing over me that gave me a second to think of anything other than the devil.

"We haven't hunted in a while; we don't mean to be rude." His lie was quick and smooth. "She hasn't fed since we left camp." Lucas's concern filled me through our bond, pushing at my rage, though still there, into a corner.

"I am very sorry." My throat hurt from the force of my growls and as I looked across the field at the man who, in seconds, had became my whole world I saw his once golden eyes, now a pit of black.

**Jasper**

The mating pull had stopped and somewhere my mate stood. The only problem was I couldn't smell or see her. I half listened to the boy talk to Carlisle, straining my ears to hear her breathing, or a slight shuffle of feet.

"Peter.." A soft gasp left Charlotte's lips; her emotions switching violently between rage, grief and relief. "What did that monster do to her?"

"Forgive us. Its always best to try and have some sort of even ground when meeting a large coven like yourselves or should I say family." I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. Covered head to toe in mud and dirt, hair matted to her head and scars covering every inch of uncovered skin, even then she was like the sun. I couldn't hear the steps she made across the forest floor, I couldn't hear her breathing, couldn't smell her. All of my senses were dulled and the only thing I had was the look on her face and the way her voice seemed to wrap around me.

She was the world and I was only here to live in it. Every instinct inside of me roared for me to take her way, to feed her, bathe her. To care for her every need. To kill every person who ever hurt her. I was use to these feelings, having felt them second hand through the mated pairs around me. but this was different.

Then her emotions hit me.

Pain turned into awe and amazement. Understanding and realisation. Then white hot rage the likes of nothing I have ever felt. Her growl was deep and violent, sparking fear in everyone one in the clearing.

I reacted instantly on instinct; scenting the air for any danger, eyes only on my mate, standing in what I felt was in enemy territory. I wanted to attack, to get her here, where I knew my coven could protect her but could I get to her in time before one of them had the chance to hurt her.

"We haven't hunted in a while; we don't mean to be rude." There was a hint of a lie in his emotions covered with a heavy wave of concern. "She hasn't fed since we left camp."

"I am very sorry." Her emotions leveled out once again, the rage hidden deep beneath the surface.

"Enough games!" The burly man to her left growled taking a step forward; sending my mate a hard look, her answering growl cut through his quick flurry of emotions.

"REMEMBER YOUR PLACE!"

"YOU REMEMBER YOURS BITCH!"

The boy beside her moved faster than even I expected, having Marcus on his knees, his teeth poised at his throat; I was sure he would remove the man's head. When all of a sudden the kid let go, and kneeled down himself. Rage once again filled my small mate.

She wasnt as fast as her childe was, but her aim was true and in seconds she had the man face down, her shoeless foot planted at the small of his back, her hands wrapped around his head twisting at a harsh angle.

"Controlling me is one thing, but control my childe again Marcus and you will beg for death." The stench of fear permeated through the air, on both sides of the field. "Do you know the punishment for disobedience in the field?" He was on his knees with her mouth on his neck in the blink of an eye, his pain filled scream echoing in the rainy air.

"As rude as Marcus was, he was also right." The man stayed on his knees for a couple minutes more before being able to stand again. Forcing your own venom into another vampire was beyond painful. The only thing close enough to the burn of changing; the Volturi had banned the practice nearly a hundred years ago, it was more torture than even their stomach could handle. "Enough with the games. I'm here for the Major."

"Hold on a second." Carlisle was clearly shaken by the show of power minutes before. "We dont know any Major, you seem to have the wrong idea." Sky, my mate, shook her head in disapproval.

"Lying will only get you hurt." Unzipping the leather jacket, she made her way into the middle of the field. Leaving her in a pair of filthy jeans and worn out sports bra; her body covered in scars, painted in a pattern of war and training that even my body couldn't match. "We have two, maybe three options here. The first, I can take him and leave all of you ashes. The second, you can give him to me and we can leave peacefully. That one I doubt will happen. The third, this one I have never really been fond of; we make a trade."

Edward, the golden boy he was, whispered in Carlisles ear, trying to advise him.

"Lets trade!" Peter said, walking towards her a smile on his face. "After retiring for so long, I've become pretty weak. Also kitty cat, I don't go by Major anymore. The names Peter."

"I dont want to play games Peter."

"No game here. Just trying to protect everyone." His fingers tapped his temple, but I couldn't see his face and had no clue what his plan was. "Let them have your childe; that way they know i'm safe. You only want to talk, right."

"Lucas." The boy was at her side, jacket in hand. "Stay with this coven until I return."

"The fuck I will. Im not leaving you with these monsters." His hand gripped her upper arm, worry etched across his face.

"As your maker I command you to stay with Peters mate, to stay out of harm's way and to run if things get hairy." His body went ridged; moving on its own as he cursed and fought. "I love you Lucas but sometimes you're not very good at minding me." Love flown back and forth through them, familiar and warm.

"Do you love your children Carlisle?" She asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Of course I do."

"If they were on fire, what would you do?"

"I would put it out! What kind of question is this? You have what you want!"

"See, that is the difference between you and me. You would put the fire out, I would walk through it. I would burn to save him." Her eyes held all of ours, an unwavering warning. "Remember that." 


End file.
